1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and particularly, relates to an image display apparatus adapted to present a static image.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses commonly found in daily life to present static images are usually used to display a particular static image for an extended duration within a particular time interval and at a particular site, e.g., advertisement light boxes, guiding signs or the like. Conventional image display apparatuses usually adopt a conventional fluorescent lamp or a light bulb disposed directly beneath a transparent substrate as a light source, so that light from the fluorescent lamp or the light bulb transmits through the transparent substrate to present an image or character on the transparent substrate.
However, the conventional image displaying method that adopts a fluorescent lamp or a light bulb as a light source has the following disadvantages. Firstly, the large volume of the fluorescent lamp or light bulb causes the overall volume of the image display apparatus to be enlarged accordingly. Secondly, fluorescent lamps or light bulbs currently available still have a high power consumption which goes against the power-saving requirements, and tends to cause a high temperature after having worked for a period of time, so additional considerations have to be made for heat dissipation of the image display apparatuses. Further, as light emitted from the fluorescent lamps or light bulbs is conventionally projected directly to a transparent substrate without being subjected to any further processing, the user who watches the illuminated image or character may still perceive bright and dark areas or even the shape of the light source itself, resulting in a poor imaging effect.
Furthermore, conventional image display apparatuses have less flexibility in design, i.e., transparent substrates thereof mostly have invariable images or characters which are difficult to be updated. For example, a restaurant operator may want to use a conventional image display apparatus to display a menu or advertisement information, but once such information needs to be updated, the operator will have to re-produce a new advertising light box in order to display new information. This not only increases the cost for user, but also restricts to alter the new information flexibly.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide an image display apparatus that is more lightweight, thinner, power-saving, and allows a user to update information to be presented more easily.